ручка, перо и чернила
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: I am very sorry that the last time I tried to post it didn't work, I think I deleted it. If it turns out I didn't delete it, just ignore it please. Yes, the title means pen, pen and ink, this is a Blackfrost AVENGERS story, not that rise of the guardians stuff, coulda shoulda woulda used another word besides stuff. this will be a multi chapter story so stay tuned and review this :)
1. The Trance

**This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me, don't write anything nasty in the comments. You should use constructive criticism but don't be mean about it. K? Obviously I don't own Marvel or any of these characters, um I don't own the pictures (if they work) I got them off Google images, don't believe me go see for yourself.**

**Chapter 1**- Natasha's POV, 4:30 pm, Central Park New York City

_Great, I thought, the last thing I wanted to do now was go and see Loki get blasted into space. On a normal day I might consider this a fun event, see my enemy get blasted into the unknown. But not today, no today was Saturday, my day off. So reluctantly I walked into Central Park, met up with my fellow Avengers, and stood around Thor and Lo... I am not even going to say his name._

_Quietly I whispered to Clint "_I like Budapest better" _as soon as he smiled I looked up to see Loki staring straight at me, I felt a strange pain inside of me and then I was no longer in control of myself. I walked toward him, in some sort of trance, and grabbed a handle attached to the Tesseract. _

"NATASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Clint yelled, even under some spell I could still see his pleading face, laced with concern for my well-being. As dazed as I was I could still think inside my head, and I wished more than anything to tell him that this wasn't me.

_He ran towards me, but as fast as he was he couldn't reach me in time, the Tesseract unleashed its power and the two gods and I, were raced into outer-space._

**Oh dear it seems that I have left you at a cliffhanger, oh well. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens, maybe the next chapter will be from Clint's POV, just for any of you that don't know what POV means, because I didn't when I first went on this site, it means Point Of View. Review please. **

**P.S this chapter doesn't have pictures but future chapters might, that is if they work, oh you know what I'll try it out right now. If it doesn't work sorry :(**

** yes I think it worked**


	2. How could I be so stupid?

**Ok so the pictures don't work but I can still put a link to them in my stories as long as I say that I don't own them right? And on that note I don't own them. Ok so here it is chapter 2, thank you to Raven of Arionia who actually is reading this, and I have decided that I will not post anymore chapters, unless someone else convinces me otherwise by actually reviewing *gasp*! Ok so try to review please let me know if you like it, if not I'll stop writing it so I don't waste my time on something no one enjoys. **

**Chapter 2- **Clint's POV, 4:15, Central Park NYC

"NATASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled. _How stupid am I, HOW STUPID AM I?! The question had an obvious answer. Why… How… could I have been so stupid? I knew Loki wouldn't leave that easily, I should've, should've, I dropped to the ground._

_When I woke up, I was in the medic at shield base. Outside I could see the Director and Jane arguing, now that I realize Jane never really got to have at it with her after they took her laboratory equipment, but they seemed to be fighting over something else. I was only half-awake but I could also see Darcy standing outside, why would she be here?_

"What he was freaking me out?" Darcy argued. 

"How was Clint of all people 'freaking' you out" said Jane.

"He was standing there looking at the sky like something would happen and everyone else was arguing, so …. I kind of panicked? Darcy said shrugging her shoulders.

"SO YOU TAZERED HIM?" Jane said with disgust.

"Well yeah" Darcy said "of course, I'm not strong enough to knock him out or anything"

_I laughed, like anyone could knock me out, well no one else besides…. Oh no that was real I was hoping that was a dream or something, ugh. Natasha's gone, I felt sick. It's not like I can go to Asgard and get her. This completely ruins my plans._

_Natasha and I had been going out for a year or two, and I was going to propose to her after I got back from New Mexico. When Loki took control of me, I could still think but I couldn't control myself. I felt horrible because I was going to take Natasha out to an island in Seychelles, where I would ask her. Now she was gone and I have to wait again for her. How many times will she wait for me, what if I'm not fast enough and I let her out of my grasps again. All of a sudden I hear a huge explosion, but it's not close enough to be the hellicarrier. I run to the window in the medic and see something absolutely terrifying. In the middle of the sky there is a rainbow supernova. _

_ url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=KH9HxdK1a3nXdM&tbnid=BI1qkQBLZkwJGM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com% &ei=f5jcUZeuIMbA4AOE8oGYAQ&bvm=bv.48705608, &psig=AFQjCNEavgsGlV9wkmpqB-eCrs_i2_-bnA&ust=1373497825916889 (this is a link to a picture of the explosion)_

_But that's not a supernova._

_It's the Bifrost. _

**Ok people, that is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it (yes I am looking at you Raven). The link is to the picture of the explosion. And I don't know if I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter but I will. I don't own the avengers, if I did I would be on Asgard right now drinking iced hot chocolate, yes I know the irony but it really tastes good. I actually will be working on Chapter 3, tonight. So I might post it late tonight like at 9 maybe. So stay tuned, if I don't poste it tonight, diffidently tomorrow I will post 3 and 4. So Raven PM me again because I would like to know how old you think I am. And that question goes out to all of you Black-frost readers, how old do you think I am. If you don't have an account just put it in a review. Now give me some ideas for chapter 3 and 4. And just for future reference, what is a good name for a child of Black-frost ;D and if you're wondering yes I did make the Bifrost explode, I DO WHAT I WANT! **


	3. Author's note

I am sorry that the picture thing isn't working, so i will just have to tell you what to search, and which picture it is. The explosion really is the first picture that comes up on Google images when you search supernova. That is if you are on Google Chrome, so to make sure you're looking at the right one, click on the picture. Then that gray rectangle comes up on the screen, above the 'try these too' pictures it should say "What is a supernova/ space." That's the picture, i dont own it. If you are wondering why i am trying so hard to get the pictures up, it's because this is my first fanfic and i thought it would be really cool if it was interactive.


	4. The Strong Man of Asgard

**Here it is, the much awaited Chapter 3. Yes this chapter has Loki in it and does take place on Asgard. I just got my braces adjusted so I am not in a very good mood. And from August 12****th**** through the 17****th**** I will not be able to post anything because I will be on vacation. Try to guess where, I will give you a hint, it's a national park on the Eastern seaboard, and it's an island. You people are really lucky you know because writing this I am coming home from the orthodontist, my teeth are killing me, and my dad is playing Disney songs on the radio for my brother.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Natasha's POV, 4:31 pm Asgard**

* * *

_Oh God what happened, wait where am I. CLINT! Oh no, we were supposed to be going on a vacation, tomorrow. Of course, I don't know what I'm missing; he never told me where we were going. So it's not as hard on me, I'm sure we were just going out to the Hamptons for the weekend, go to the beach and get a tan or something like that. _

"No brother, Lady Natasha is to return to Midgard immediately" (Thor)

"I am simply concerned for her well-being, I doubt a mere mortal can survive two trips through the Bifrost in a single day, and seeing that it was just repaired, I don't think we should push our luck" (Loki)

"Fine she can stay here over night, Odin willing but if you….."

_Then there was a huge BOOM, and I found myself flying through the air, I landed in what seemed to be water. I came up gasping for air._

"Ok, ok I'm awake now" _I grabbed hold of a rope that was next to me, and hoisted myself out of the water partially. _

"NATASHA GRAB MY HAND" someone yelled. _I looked up and saw Loki, wait Loki?_

"Loki what are you doing here" I paused "or better question where is here and why am _I_ here?

"No time for that" he yelled. _I looked up and saw a huge wave of water coming for me, I tried to swim away, but it was no use, even if I tried to grab his hand I wouldn't have made it. This could very well be fatal, and I knew I wouldn't survive this. As soon as the wave was supposed to hit me, something weird happened, it froze. So there I was, not more than two inches from a giant frozen wave dangling on a rope, with my feet frozen in the water._

"You could grab my hand now" he said.

"I'm kind of stuck" I said. _Then Loki climbed down the rope, as I let go. _"I believe you are in need of some assistance Lady Natasha".

"I don't want your help, thank you, I would actually much rather have Thor help me, I do not trust you nor do I like you" I said.

"But, you need it, Thor went back to the palace to get some things to fix the Bifrost" he said.

"And how are you going to get me out, I don't think they have chainsaws, or butter on Asgard"

"Perhaps not but, they do have powerful men on Asgard, the strongest in all the realms"

"I see, and what would it do to get a powerful man to help out a mere Midgardian, hmm" _As Loki drew closer, becoming an easier target to kill, I slapped him across the face. "_That was for bringing me here you половина сообразительный мешок с дерьмом"

"Мяукать" said _Loki. He eyed me with a playful smirk. I stood firm, and glared at him with all the venom I could muster. He picked me up, freeing my feet from their icy casket, and set me down on the ice. I slipped, almost, but I wouldn't show him my weak side, not now. Once we got back to shore I actually got to see the sheer size of Asgard. I don't know if it was shock or exhaustion but once I took one step I passed out._


	5. I owe you a dance

**OK Chapter 4 here we go! You know reflecting back on the Black Widow for a second I realized that were not so different from each other. Personality wise, I am a very cold, mature, and un-loved person. Why I say that I am un-loved is because of all the things I have had in my life, my parents have never said that they loved me, I mean other relatives have, but it's not the same as your parents. This in retrospect is a very sad and cruel thing. I didn't mean for this to turn into a sob story, and please don't feel sorry for me or try to comfort me, I have learned to live with it, I mean I have for almost 14 years now, and anyway I'm tough, and it doesn't bother me at all, because there's a lot of people that don't love me. Oh and while reading this chapter, it's a good idea to listen to Pirates of the Caribbean 4 soundtrack Mermaids, and mermaids attack. You could just listen to the playlist and skip to those songs. Enjoy! Or you can listen to the whole thing but listen to that song first. Remember Loki has a British accent, a very strong one. This is going to be a long one, so beware!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-** Natasha's POV, 6:15 Asgard

* * *

_I awake to find someone blotting my face with a wet rag, and I'm in a room made of gold, I'm not kidding. Everywhere I saw gold and blue crystal with glittering diamonds shining in the dim daylight. The room flowed into a balcony, where you could see a city of emerald leaves and sparkling talismans as far as the eye could see. _

"Don't stand just yet, you are too weak fair maiden" a woman said. _She was beautiful; she was dressed in a linen and golden fabric dress. Her hair was as golden as the walls around her, and her eyes reflected many years of wisdom and _knowledge_. _

"That's very kind of you to think so kindly about me, my name is Frigga, goddess of beauty, love and marriage, wife of Odin, and mother of Thor and Loki" she said. _Oh, I guess she can read minds, cool sort of. _"I got you some clothes while you were asleep, it might not fit quite right, but at least you'll have something to wear, it's mine but I never wore it yet so you can have it" _She handed me a beautiful golden dress with Celtic patterns on it, it fit alright but were a little old fashioned for me. _

"That's a mouthful, but it's a pleasure to meet you" I said "and it's very kind of you to tend to me while I was out, speaking of which, where am I."

"You are in Asgard, Natasha, come with me and I'll show you our gardens" _I got up, and she led me to the balcony, we stepped on a platform. _"Whoa a little, little wobbly there". _That must have sounded stupid, but at least I tried to make conversation right. She led me down a small cobblestone path and into a wondrous display of gold, green, purple, blue, red, black, and white. I was so entranced with the garden, that I didn't even notice that someone was watching me._

* * *

_Loki's POV_

* * *

_I stood on top of the balcony, just staring at this beautiful woman in my garden. No, she is the enemy, she deceived me into giving her information, she made a fool of me, and therefore she cannot be trusted. I cannot and will not allow myself to fancy her, even though she is beautiful. The way her fiery red hair cascades down her shoulders and outlines her neck drives me mad, but she doesn't love me, I am a monster; pathetic ,weak, a lie, I am a monster and therefore cannot be trusted. _

_I walk to the platform, which lowers itself at my touch. "_Mother, mi 'lady" _I pause as they turn around _"it is time for dinner". "Would you be so kind as to escort Lady Natasha to the dining hall, my son?" my mother says. "It would be my pleasure mother"_ I give Natasha an innocent gesture; of course I am being sarcastic. "_I must say you do look lovely Miss Natasha" I say jokingly

"You yourself look very dashing tonight, Sir Loki, as to what is the occasion of tonight's such exquisite behavior" she said. _I offer my arm to her, being bold isn't new to me, she accepts and we stroll through the garden in the midst of dusk. _"Well tonight we are celebrating the return of my brother and I, my parents have invited a few close friends for a dance, and it is customary for the celebrated to pick a partner to dance with"

_We walk around to the side entrance of the castle and walk up the stairs. Even in the hallway we can hear the cheers that arouse at Thor's entrance. _"Lady Natasha I must leave now but" I pick her hand up to my mouth to kiss it "you have my word that I will return" and with that I vaporize into air and transport into the party.

* * *

**Ok don't worry, it's not over yet, the story shall continue. I must say though this chapter was a lot of fun to write, and it calmed me down after the author's note in the beginning. I am very tired right now, even if it's only 7:00 on the Eastern seaboard. Ok so goodbye, LOKI'D, I did say that the story shall continue didn't I. And what you just read was only part two of chapter 4, the rest is below this. I just thought your eyes might need a break from reading for a minute. I am so nice! So go pour yourself some iced tea, eat a cookie, because I have officially called intermission for 15 minutes. Close your eyes take a nap and then continue reading. Or if you like to be busy here are the pictures from the story (so far) that you can look up. I don't own anything in this story, blah, blah, blah. By the way chapter 4 part two I think is the best one yet.**

**1) Go search (on Google) Golden Celtic dresses. The first one that's there should have a gray background, that's the one, which is Natasha's dress.**

**2. Search Magical Garden, the first row in the middle, two from the left, is what I imagine the garden looking like. You can see the railing there, now imagine it leads to a huge granite stairway. **

**3. Search granite stairs outdoor, the first one is the side entrance to the palace.**

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

* * *

_Loki, kissed, my, hand?! I just stood there in utter shock, and probably blushing. I started to walk down the hall toward the entrance to the dining hall, when I found a slip of paper on the ground. It had a drawing of a beautiful rose drawn in ink, it had no color. At the bottom it said; To: Natalia From: Loki. I was going to rip it into shreds but it was much too beautiful, that I couldn't bring myself to. No one ever calls me Natalia anymore, so I was a little ticked off that he had the audacity to even say that. But I covered my feelings and walked through the entrance. I could see many people who were talking stop to stare and watch me as I sat down next to Loki at the dining table. Of course Odin sat at the head with his son's at his sides._

"My friends" he started "I would like to welcome you, to a feast celebrating my _son_ Thor, and Loki" _Loki remained calm, but I could see tears glistening in his eyes, and threatening to fall. "_Let us eat friends" _We ate a variety of foods but I didn't too much because I wasn't very hungry, and everyone would look up and glance at me every so often, as if they were examining me. _

_Eventually someone did speak up, it was Sif. _"Do you miss your home Natasha"? She said. _All at once everyone started to stare at me. "_Not really, I mean Asgard is so beautiful, and" I paused looking at Loki "it has a lot of powerful men". _It was very quiet for at least a full 30 seconds, with everyone looking inquisitively at Loki. He simply smirked, and stared at his food. _

"My friends, it is time for ceremonial dance" Odin said, _breaking the silence. "_Thor will be dancing with"

"Fair Lady Sif" Thor finished for his father. _Oh no, I thought, that means Loki is going to pick._

"Lady Natalia, care to dance" _he held out his hand. "_Loki, this dance is for Thor, not you_." Odin said._

_He looked very hurt, and walked out of the room and to the garden. _"Was it something I said?" Odin questioned.

"Yes, of course it was" I said. _Oh god what am I doing! I thought. "_You know all he ever wants to do, is be like his brother, he wants you to be proud of him" _I stood and raised my voice ever so slightly. "_But all you do is push him away, and yet you act surprised when he tries to kill you, you seem baffled when he attempts suicide, and dazed when he tries to take over Midgard"_, _"You know, you may have thousands of years of knowledge behind you, but you are ignorant to see how this is all your fault" _I am going to get myself killed._

_So before he can say anything I walk and follow Loki into the garden. I practically run down the stairs but pause when I see him on his knees, hands covering his eyes, and crying? I go down on my knees, and put my hands over his face, and he looks at me, puffy red eyes, and wet salty tears over his face, and he looks at me._

"Hey, you know you owe me one right" _I say, he still stares._

"Why" he says

"Why what" I say back, as he comes dangerously close to me.

"Why would you do that for me?" _He comes a little too close, but I don't care. And what he does, shocks me beyond comprehension, he kisses me. Passionately, and carefully. Very tenderly, like he might break me if he's not careful, he treated me like a china doll, even the slightest imperfection could ruin it altogether. _

"Because I love you that's why" I said "Truly, genuinely, and beautifully". _He responded with a loving smile, he wanted to stay here for all time. And he stood, held out his hand and bowed._

"I believe I owe you a dance, Lady Natasha" he said smiling. _I accepted and we danced through the garden, on the cobblestone path, through the moonlight, and under the stars._

* * *

**Oiy, that was a long chapter, I have to go massage my hands now. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter, the drama only continues. By the way I am almost 14 if you were wondering. And will Odin forgive Natasha for making a fool of him, how far will Loki and Natasha go, and what will happen if the Bifrost gets fixed? Find out…. Eventually.**


	6. I will always be a part of you

**Ok, am I cool or what. Two chapters in one day *high fives myself* This one is sad and tragic so for the full effect, if you want to cry, listen to "At World's End Expanded Score - Love Theme (Extended)" on Youtube, just copy and paste this into Youtube search. You may have to click replay a few times. Enjoy!**

_I woke up to find that sunlight was pouring in through the windows, and I was curled up next to Loki. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, all the worry and stress is taken from his face, and he looks a thousand years younger, literally. When he wakes up he smiles at me, and runs his fingers through my hair. _

"Good morning Lady Natasha, how did you sleep" he said.

"Terrible" I said flatly. _Honestly I did though, I kept having nightmares of Clint killing me or killing himself because he couldn't be with me because I am on Asgard. And have a new boyfriend, Loki. Who would've thought though? I mean it was only a few months ago that we were enemies and wanted to kill each other. Now were kissing in the moonlight and couldn't dream of killing each other, much less be separated between realms._

_All of a sudden I see a very bright light, coming from the Bifrost, which was recently fixed. I chose not to go through it though and to stay on Asgard with Loki._

"Loki, what's that" _he stood to see what was coming from the Bifrost, and we see four people run across the bridge and into the palace._

"It appears we may have company" he said coolly._ Then he started going frantic when he realized who they were._ "Natalia, you need to hide, now. If they find you they will take you"

"But if they don't find me, we will have an all-out war on our hands" I said

_Then he started really tearing up. _"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, if I lose you" he said. We pressed our foreheads together.

"Hey, we'll see each other again, I mean Midgard isn't that far away, and don't worry you'll never lose me, just because you can't see me, hear me, or touch me, doesn't mean I'm not there"

_He started to get really upset, like he did when the Bifrost was fixed. He thought he'd lose me._

"Natalia, you have to promise me something"

"Yes"

"When you return, will you marry me?"

_I stood in shock, I don't know if I could even promise that. What if I die on a mission or what if I'm not ready for that sort of thing? All I know is that I love this man with all my heart, soul, and mind, and would do anything to be with him, even if that means being separated for a while._

"Yes, diffidently_", I wrapped my arms around him_ _and started crying, he put the most gorgeous ring on my finger and I gasped. It was small but beautiful; it had a full silver background with a small green gem in the middle. _

"Hmm what do you think the guys will say to this, I doubt they'll approve" I said weakly, because I was so upset that I had to leave, but I knew that I would return to my beloved in soon time, forever. _And we stood there, he holding my waist, and me with my arms around his neck, both our eyes red from crying, and single tears sliding down our cheeks. Then Thor bashed in and ruined the moment, with of course the rest of the avengers behind him. They stood there in shock, and Clint had tears falling from his eyes, and stared at us mouth open in shock._

"Tasha"? He said "What, what are you doing?"

"Clint…I" I said

_Thor put his hand on my shoulder. "_Lady Natasha it's time to go" he said

"No she is staying brother" Loki said

"NO LOKI, SHE WILL GO BACK TO MIDGARD WHERE SHE BELONGS ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS" Thor said

_Tears streamed from my face, "_No I, I cannot leave, I cannot leave him" _I whispered and buried my face in Loki's shirt_

_Loki put his hands to my face and forced me to look at him "_Tasha" I looked away "Natalia look at me" _I looked up, just to see tears in his eyes, and tears poured from mine. "_It's going to be alright, we won't be apart, you said so yourself, remember, you'll never lose me, just because you can't see me, hear me, or touch me, doesn't mean I'm not there, and Natalia I will always be a part of you that will never go away"

_Thor ripped me away from him, slowly. "_No, no Loki no" I screamed as I was pulled out the door. '_You will always be a part of me' echoed through my mind and I closed my eyes as Thor carried me through the Bifrost._

**Oiy that was a long too. But I hoped you liked it, um that might be the last chapter for this story, however there will be a sequel if it is the last chapter. I think I will just continue with this one, if I don't I will let you know via author's note. Don't worry I will let you know, and I probably will continue this one, I might just take a break for a while. Let you know tomorrow, and let me know if you cried while reading this because I cried writing this**


	7. You wont be alone

**I like the last chapter, ANOTHER! Ok due to some slight persuasion from my good friend Raven of Arionia, I have decided to continue with this for now. You can thank him/her, and check out his/her new story. Look her up or something. And fair warning this chapter is hugish, there will be future chapters don't worry, just listen to the same music from last time when you listen to this ok, the At World's End Expanded Score - Love Theme (Extended) again it will help embrace the story!**

**Chapter 6- **Natasha's POV, New York City 6:27

_I will never forgive them, any of them. Not Thor, Clint, or anyone else. So I just sit in my room, and sit up against my bed pillows, hugging my knees, and cry. Cry because everything good in my life is gone; the one thing I enjoyed was taken away from me. Although no one knows that Loki and I are engaged, but I plan to tell them after work today. So I storm down the hall enter Fury's office._

"Sir, there's something I need to speak to you about" I say

"Look, Romanoff I don't care what's possessed you, but you are not going back to Asgard, go file some papers of mine, it'll take your mine off it" he said

"No, Fury I am going back to Asgard, whether you like it or not" I say.

"Excuse me is that anyway to speak to your boss, I am in charge of you, you need to learn how to listen" he said.

"I quit" I say

"What, did you say, Agent?" he says "And please tell me what else do you think you'll do for a living, you'll never see Barton again, and last time I checked you two were pretty close."

"He betrayed me" I stand "and you know what Nick, I am going back to Asgard"

"For what" he also stands.

"To get married, thank you for your cooperation" _with that I left, ran out of the headquarters and drove to stark towers, got out of the car and pushed through the doors. I started running when two black vans pulled up next to my car. I quickly got in the elevator and ran towards my room. I got my ring and rushed out of my room._

"Lady Natasha, where are you going" Thor asked as I bumped into him "and what are you holding"

_He opened my hand to find the ring, and then he looked at me cautiously like he knew what I was planning. _

_"_No lady Natasha you will not leave this realm" _he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall._

_"_Thor, let me go" I said

_He put his hands around my neck and I couldn't breathe, just when I thought I was about to pass out a blue light hit him and I fell to the floor. It was Loki. I gasped for air, and had trouble taking any in, I couldn't breathe._

"I can't breathe, Thor chocked me" I said

"It's ok Natalia, we are going back to Asgard, and it's going to be alright" he said. _I knew I wouldn't be alright though; I laid my head on the floor and tried to steady my breathing, while tears were streaming down his face._

"Loki" I said "you know how I said, that even if I'm not here, I am still with you"

"Yes" _Tears were now coming down his face and onto the floor, his body was racked between breaths and he could barely even speak. He knew I wouldn't survive, and so did I._

"And, you know" I was weak and could barely talk "that I love you right, that I would do anything to be with you, even if it means being separated for a little while. I will find a way to be with you I promise, and we will be together, for all of eternity".

"No, you can't leave me" he said

"Loki, you won't be alone" I said, _and I closed my eyes, and went to rest._

Loki's POV

"No you can't leave me" I said. _I couldn't believe this, my Natalia was dying, all because of my brother, no my enemy. But this was my fault; I did this for my selfish needs. We had so much ahead of us, we could've lived on Asgard together, and now it was all gone. So I lay down next to her, and buried my face in her hair._

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down" _Stark said, but when he saw her. He walked out of his suit, and kneeled down, "_Team member down" he whispered into his communicator.

_The rest of the team walked in and stood in shock, Clint walked over to her and started to say something but he was too racked by tears that I couldn't make out what he was saying._

_The silence finally broke when he said something. _

"You did this, you killed her" he said

"I know don't remind me please, just leave me be with her" I muttered.

"No he didn't kill her, I did" Thor said

_Everyone looked at him in disgust and shock._

_Then a golden light, flashed and the Allfather was standing next to me. He was dressed in full Asgardian war attire._

"Loki, what did you do" he said

"He didn't, I did" Thor said

"Thor, you will report back to Asgard, permanently" he said. _With that, he left, and transported back to Asgard._

"Loki, I am so sorry, but I don't think there's anything I can do for her, the only thing I can think of is, bring her to Asgard and maybe the healers can wake her, if not" he said

_Just then I remembered when I tried to kill Thor, I did but he came back when the hammer was reunited with him. "_Father, the hammer, do you think, it would work."

"Once we return to Asgard, we will see."

_And we left, I cried. I lost my love, my only escape from the world, I lost my brother, surely he would be put to death and there was nothing I could do about it, and I lost Midgard, for if she woke she would return, and I was not allowed there along with Thor. _

**Ok your welcome, I have to go to a partay today so this might be a short one. Yes, in case you were wondering, I did kill Natasha, or did I, no I did, JK. Poor Loki though this chapter makes me want to cry along with the last one, don't worry there will be somewhat happy chapters in the future, and by saying that doesn't mean she's coming back, it ****_really doesn't _****mean she's coming back. **


	8. This is all my fault

**OK, so who's up for another chapter ;D I am! I am losing inspiration so if anyone has ideas, let me know. But I will try to write another chapter and maybe I'll get inspiration from that. Remember I don't own anything, Marvel, Disney does I think, and in that perspective, I don't own any Disney movies, even though I want to, I don't. I will warn you now that if you don't read this chapter very slowly, you are going to miss a few things, even if you are excited to read this read it slowly, savor it like Belgian chocolate, which is actually quite good. I am telling you this because this is the last chapter of the story, I know right so sad. Time yourself because it should take you at least 10 minutes to read this it took me 9:02 seconds to but I read very quickly. But enjoy because this chapter is very important, mas importantes!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- **Loki's POV, 8:30 pm Asgard

* * *

_I ran towards the gardens and laid Natalia down in a soft bed of grass. The flowers perfectly circled her body; they formed a wreath of which she was the prized gem of. Father brought out Thor's hammer, of which he is no longer worthy to wield the power of, and placed in in her hand. _

_It did nothing._

_She remained cold, pale, and lifeless. I bowed down on my knees and hugged her, crying and talking to her; in hopes she would hear me and wake up._

"Oh no, I don't understand I" I paused and went and sat up on my knees and started to cry, wetting my palms with salty wet tears that fell from my eyes. "Oh Natalia, I did this to you, to us, I am so sorry, it's my entire fault". "You were there for me, when I was scared, of losing you, I just want you back, I want you back Natalia" _I hugged her and started crying again, the thought of coming so close, to fail, the thought of losing her again is just too much to bear. "_I love you"

_Suddenly I heard the sound of metal clinking against other metal, so I looked up and I saw her, cloaked in full Asgardian armor, the color returned to her face and she sat up. I stood up, shocked and stepped back a few feet._

"Natalia" I whispered "you're back" _I was overjoyed so I ran up to her and hugged her, picked her up, and cried on her shoulder._

"Loki, it's alright, I'm here" she said

"I thought you were dead, I thought I'd never see you again" I said, still in shock that she is really here.

"You doubted me?" she said "I did say I would come back, didn't I" she said

"Loki" The Allfather said.

_He fell to the ground, dead, with an arrow in his chest. _

_I was in disbelief, and then I realized, the trip through the Bi-frost weakened his already unstable immortality. _

_Leaving him mortal. _

_I looked up and saw Hawk-eye standing on our roof, bow in hand and loading yet another arrow._

"You know after I was done trying to think of someway to kill you, I realized, she died, maybe she was better off dead, she wouldn't suffer a broken heart like I did."

_He jumped to the ground and stepped toward me and Natalia. _

"So I'm going to her a favor and kill her now" he said "save you the effort".

_I materialized my scepter and shot him with the energy. He fell to the ground dead. Natalia ran to him, checking his vital signs, and when she found nothing, she started to cry._

_I was in disbelief, infuriated, and in agony as I watched her weep over him. He was the enemy._

"Why do you weep for him" I said, voice dripping with a lethal dosage of venom "he is the enemy, he, tried to kill me, and you, he hates you and yet here you are crying because he is no longer living"

* * *

Natasha's POV

* * *

"I love him" I said

"What" he said in a heavily British accent, and in pure genuine anguish.

"He was my boyfriend, partner, friend, we never really broke up before I went to Asgard but I guess he realized that day…" I said.

"He thought, you never really loved me did you, all that time you cheated on me"

"Loki it's not like that, you have to understand, I didn't know I was falling in love with you, until it was too late, and I had no way of telling him anyhow."

"I know what it's like, I risked my life for yours, several times, and my father is dead because of you" he said

* * *

Loki's POV

* * *

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she never loved me, and they were dating and never broke up truly until he died._

_I could feel myself getting ice cold, and my eyes turning red hot. She got this terrified look in her eyes, and she got up and started to run up the stairs, I grabbed her wrist and she stopped "You're a monster" _she said_, I turned to look at my reflection in her eyes, and I was blue with blood red eyes._

"But I'm your monster" I said, _and she turned to see her wrist, which was now as black as my hair._

"But your my monster" she said and kissed me.

_Her warm lips against mine, she grabbed my hair and pulled me towards her, kissing me fiercely and roughly, as the color returned to my face and my eyes matched hers, I knew at that second we are perfect for each other._

_We are so different, yet so similar, so deadly yet passionate at what we do best, and that's being there for each other. So while the guards took my 'father' away whom I didn't even really care for, it started to rain and we still stood there kissing each other getting soaking wet from the rain, but we really didn't care. Because we love each other and now that she is immortal she can become my queen tomorrow as I take on the throne of Asgard. We pulled away and she said something but I didn't quite hear her._

"Hmm, can you please repeat that" I said with a tired smile on my face

"Loki" she said "you're going to be a father".

* * *

**The end. Yes of the whole story. I am done woo hoo! Don't worry there will be a sequel coming out maybe on Wednesday or Tuesday, but I must say that was a lot going on in that chapter. A few deaths, a revival, some other things, and the best part it all lead up to a cliffhanger, just to end the story at it. I will be writing long chapters for the sequel much like this is, at least I think this is long, if you don't think it's long go back and read it slowly and carefully, like I told you to, but I am very excited for the sequel, and if you can't wait, I will post a preview tomorrow at 7:30 Eastern time so get ready. Oh and i am starting a contest for this story, actually two, number uno: if you can think of any good baby-child names i would like to know and whomever's i think is the best i will use for their baby-child, give me two one girl one boy cause i haven't decided yet. Number two anyone that can spot the Disney movie reference in the story gets an extra sneak peak at my sequel, and you have to let me know which movie it's from! so good luck and goodnight!**


	9. Author's note number two

**LOKI'D! I am going to continue this story, but not because I wont make a sequel, because i am to lazy to. I am probably going to make a prologue to the story, and that will probably contain some answers to your questions. However in the prologue I am going to use a different writing style, more of a question and answer type thing. I want you to ask me as many questions as possible and be creative, like ask me why he calls her Natalia or something like that! I am super excited for the prologue so hurry up and think of questions please, i will be upset if i don't get at least 10 questions (yes I am looking at you Raven O/A)**


	10. the realm of Jotunheim

**I know I said I was going to make a sequel but seeing you got the last chapter, you already know what happened. So I will continue, don't forget I am going on vacation in about a month and three days so don't forget that I won't be posting for an entire week, but I shall return and post something sometime, I will let you know how my vacation went afterwards but for now, on with the show. I don't own anything, BTW**

**Chapter 8- **Loki's POV, Asgard 2:30 pm Coronation ceremony

_I walked down the aisle of guards that were forming a barrier for my protection, the all father's dying wish was to have me replace him, or so I say. I mean what harm can it do, I am no longer a reckless and unworthy tyrant. I have put aside my childish ways at least for a little while, and I didn't exactly have a choice anyway, Natalia made me._

"Do you Loki, swear to protect the nine realms" Frigga said

"I swear" I said

"Do you swear, to abide by the rules of kings of the past" she said

"I swear" I said

"And do you swear to bring Asgard to glory and riches" she said

"I swear" I say

_I looked around, I saw unhappy people everywhere, even Sif and the warriors, and everyone disapproved my coronation. They still couldn't believe that Thor tried to kill Natalia, I tried to tell them the truth but they wouldn't listen to me, only the Allfather. But he is dead, and I am the king, the rightful heir to the throne. Even now though I hold one important secret from Natalia, that Asgard is really the lost city of Atlantis. Awhile back I remember my father telling us this._

_"Boys, you remember how I told you the ancient stories of Atlantis and Midgard thought it was fake and long gone." Odin said_

_"Yes father" Thor and I said_

_"Well, you know that Atlantis had very advanced machinery, science, magic, and gods" he continued_

_"Father, are you saying, that Asgard is Atlantis?" I had said_

_"No, that's impossible Loki, don't be stupid" Thor said_

_"Oh but, it's not, you are very wise Loki, and will one day be a great King" Odin said "but yes, Asgard is the lost city of Atlantis, see if you match up the letters you can see A goes with A 'sg' goes with the tl, and so forth"_

_"But father what about the ending, they don't match up at all" Thor said_

_"Yes they do" I said "see the ending is very important, if you take the last two letters in Atlantis, what does it spell" _

_"Is?" He replied, with a mean and sarcastic tone. _

_"Yes, is that is a very important letter, if you were to take all the letters you would spell 'Asgard is Atlantis', it's all there, it all makes sense." _

"Then I hereby declare you, king of Asgard" she said, and she takes me out of my thoughts.

_I smiled at Natalia, and she puts a hand on her stomach. She looks overjoyed that I am king, and our child will be the heir to the throne_. _This is it, my hour of glory, my vengeance on Thor for killing her, he stands in chains in the center of the room scowling at me. I can hear the howl of wind as I walk up to accept my royal staff, then the hulk bashes in through our window, I can hear shouts and screaming as he destroys everything he sees, including people. How dare they come into our home territory and interrupt our peaceful ceremony. I ran to Natalia and rushed her into the hallway. I can hear shouts and screams of my people being murdered because of me, but I can't do anything, I have to protect Natalia, so I tell the guards to block them on all sides, and to get out all of the civilians._

_I see one little girl, about four or five her dress is trapped under a table and she is trying desperately to get free._

"You need to get out of here now" I said "I'll meet up with you in a second"

_I run into the dining hall and free the child, she runs towards her mother but is blasted by iron man's laser. I am terrified as I see her corpse, her rotted skeleton with flesh barely clinging to her petrified arms. I run towards Natalia, grab her hand and start to run down the hall._

"Where are we going they're bound to find me" she said.

_I thought, they would rip apart the entire castle until they found her, and after what Clint did they will probably try to kill her as well. There is one place that they would never search, because no one knows where it is, or how to get there._

"I know a place, but it's a risk, they would either kill us or imprison us, but they might, just might welcome us if they know we're not of Asgard" I say, _as Iron man and Captain blast through the door and start to chase after us. We run to the stables with the enemies close behind. We get on a single horse and Natalia holds on to me as we rush very fast to the Bifrost._

"Heimdall, we need to get to Jotunheim now" I said "Natalia is in danger, I believe if I can talk sense to them, and if they see we are both not of Asgard they will welcome us."

"Too cold there, you will freeze" he said "but I will let you go"

_He pushed his sword into the Bifrost and we were shot off to Jotunheim. When we got there she was freezing, I used my magic to make a coat of fur appear on her. It was white with long sleeves and went down to her ankles. _

_We walked through the freezing ice chambers until we reach the throne chambers._

"Why have you returned" the king says "you are the enemies, friends of Thor" he continues with an icy voice.

"We are no longer friends of Thor, he has betrayed us, and we seek refuge from his tyranny" I said hoping to convince him. "After all, wouldn't you help your own son, Luafey?"

"My, my son?" he asked, tenderly. "You're alive" _he stepped up and walked towards me, I stepped between him and Natalia. Then he walked up to me and hugged me, I wasn't really sure how to respond to it so I hugged him back. _

"Father?" _he stepped away from me, I had turned blue whilst he was touching my skin._

_"_Come son, we have much to talk about" he said _as he led us through passageways of ice until we came upon a great hall, made of ice and snow. He sat us down at the table of ice and he ordered his servants to bring us something to drink. As I helped Natalia sit down he eyed her inquisitively._

"Who is she this fine maiden; she is not of Asgard, is she"? He asked, _she looked at me warily, as if she was questioning if we should tell him or not if she was from Midgard._

"No father, she is of another realm, Midgard and she is my wife, Natalia" I said

"She" he paused "is of Midgard, but she is mortal how is this possible"

"Father, all things are possible, never doubt my abilities" I say.

"Well, she is a fine specimen and is worthy to represent her people in my kingdom" he says. "I shall have my guards show you to your sleeping chambers for the night, we sometimes use it for torture because of the heat, and it is at about 75 degrees warm, I have been told that it is a suitable temperature for her kind".

"Thank you father" then I turn to Natalia "are you coming"

"Yes, Loki" _she says and I help her rise out of the chair, we walk down the hall and into the room. It is actually quite nice, it even has a fabric bed, one not made of ice and cold. She sits down next to me and I stroke her hair, she lay down and I too lay down next to her as I caress her. She moves in closer to me and I put my chip atop her head, and she sings. In old Celtic, which is actually my birth tongue for it is the tongue of the frost giants._

"Gura mise tha fo éislean

Moch sa mhaduinn is mi 'g éirigh

Ò hì shiùbhlainn leatHì ri bhò hò ru bhì

Hì ri bhò hò rinn o hoAilein 

Duinn, ò hì shiubhlainn leat

Ma 's e 'n cluasag dhut a' ghaineamh

Ma 's e leabaidh dhut an fheamainn

Ma 's e 'n t-iasg do choinnlean geala

Ma 's e na ròin do luchd-faire

Dh'òlainn deoch ge b' oil le càch e

De dh'fhuil do choim 's tu 'n déidh do bhathadh" she sang (search Ailein Duinn (lyrics and translation) on youtube)

_Before I could compliment her on her wonderful singing or anything I found that she was asleep, and I did not wish to wake her. So I let her rest, she would need it, for tomorrow I will go back to Asgard, leaving her alone in the realm of Jotunheim. _


	11. You are beautiful

**Ok, i nned help with the plot, so if any of u have ideas let me know. My previous chapters are far better than this one you'll be able to tell, but um yeah if i dont get ideas i will have to stop this story here, so anyone has ideas let me know, dont rush to think of them please take your time and slowly think about how it would tie in so far with the plot**

_I rushed to get ready in the morning, careful not to wake her and have the risk of her coming with me. It was also a risk to leave her in Jotunheim alone, I am still wary about my father, and I am afraid he will harm her, or worse. But Asgard is more important than my father, and I swore to protect it no matter what the cost may be._

"Where are you going" she asked. "You aren't clever enough to go back to Asgard without me"

"I cannot risk you getting harmed, if you were killed or …" I said

"I was a spy" she interrupted "and you know I want to help"

"I don't need your help, nor do I want it" I say

"I know how these guys work, I know their techniques, patterns, abilities, and how to outsmart them, face it you need me" she said

"Natalia, I almost lost you twice, I cannot risk losing you again" I said, I_ started to get upset._

"Stop. Just stop treating me like a, a weak, and stupid child Loki!" she yelled. _She tried to stand but fell to the floor in pain. She held her stomach and closed her eyes trying to avoid pain._

"No, no not now" I said "you can't have a child on Jotunheim"

"Sh*t then take me to Asgard Loki" she said

_I picked her up, carrying her bridle style, and ran outside the castle to ask Heimdall to have us return to Jotunheim._

"Leaving so soon" a voice said behind me "son"

_I turned around to see Thor transform from King Luafey to his regular brutish self._

"You see, once I saw you flee to Jotunheim, I realized, I should have killed your wife years ago, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for her" he said

"And what if this was Jane, what would you do, would you let me kill her, or would you try to protect her" I said

"This really isn't a good time guys" Natalia said, _but we didn't pay attention to her._

_"_Jane would never cause so much destruction or death as this woman clearly has" he yelled. "She must be killed brother, along with your offspring".

"Over my dead body"_ I said, and I materialized my armor and struck Thor in the shoulder, but he was unharmed._

_He lunged at me, he struck at my head but I blocked him there, sending his hammer to the left. If he tried to hit my leg I would jab him in the back._

"You know maybe I should just go back myself, Heimdall this might be a good time" she said "Oh fine, let's just pull out our weapons and start banging away at each other" she practically yelled "I have had it, I have had it with the show off, know it all gods!"

_Then she stormed off and yelled to Heimdall to open the Bifrost, but she collapsed before she could go anywhere._

_I ran to her, checking her vitals, and yelling to Heimdall to open the Bifrost once he opened it we were rushed through space, the rainbow colors illuminating her tired face. When we get to Asgard I run her to the medic, fearing for her life and our child's._

_After about ten minutes or so I see the avengers, or what's left of them, rushing down the hallway to attack me, but I could foresee this coming, and was so tired that I just vaporized them. I had had enough of superheroes and just wanted my wife and child back. After what felt like forever medic came in to my throne room, she brought a small baby wrapped in beautiful golden silk._

_The sight nearly made me cry, my daughter in my hands, such a precious and small thing. I smiled as I saw bright blue eyes peeking up at me, she tried to grab my finger as I tickled her arm. I walked into the medic room where I found Natalia sitting up against some pillows, smiling as I walk in with our daughter. _

"What is her name" I ask

"I thought that I should pick a meaningful name, one that represents one of our heritages. I know nothing about mine, so I picked one from yours" she says, _then I got really serious._

"Please tell me it's not Sif" I plead

"Someone call me?" _Sif says as she walks in, then she walks over to me and starts cooing over Natalia and my child. "_Aw, she is so tiny, but she will grow to be a fine warrior, and shall rest in the gardens of Valhalla"

"Val-who-ha" Natalia says

"Valhalla" one of the warriors three says, "hall of the dead" says another, "hall of warriors that die in battle" one finished.

"Natalia" I say and she looks up at me "can I name her?"

"Of course Loki, you are her father, and you should get the honor of naming her, do you have a name picked out?" she asks

Natasha's POV

_I look up at him inquisitively because I would like to see what name he picks out. We were talking about it one night, a while ago. We narrowed it down to Aishling or Astrid for a girl, and Bram or Shay for a boy, so we are down to Aishling or Astrid._

"Her name is Kyriþ; it's an ancient name with a very slight definition. The closest I could get is life is beautiful. I think it a very fitting name for _our _child._" Loki says_

"Oh Loki, it's a beautiful name" I say

"She is beautiful, just like her mother" he says

"You're beautiful" I say, _and he leans in to kiss me._

**By the way Kyriþ is pronounced Key-ree, its a Nordic name that means Life is beautiful, or God is beautiful, even if the Nordic people didnt believe in just one God, so idk why its ****_God _****is beautiful, not gods are beautiful. it still confuses me. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

ok just letting ya'll know that i changed my pen name to Chernaya vdova and i thought it was pretty clever on my part. I am very surprised no one has that name yet, it means Black Widow in Russian spelled with English characters. I am so sorry i havent updated in forver but i would like to tell you that i am working on two stories at once, which i very hard to do. I have already posted one of them Borderline Valhalla, and my other one is a sequel to Pen and Ink, ROA gave me the inspiration for the plot but i changed it dramatically because if what she ment by Keree being evil is trying to kill her parents than it's not so much. But i hope you look foward to the stories and as always i am open to ideas and seldom use them


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys and gals! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing responses to my stories, you guys have all favorited and followed them and I truly believe that you deserve a quick thank you. I would also like to take this time to apologize for not uploading fast enough, and for the next week I won't be uploading cause I will be on vacation. I will be leaving on Monday and coming back Saturday late at night. But you are lucky, because this is a car trip so I will dedicate my 9-11 hour car trip there and back to writing for you guys. Right now I am trying to write as much I can but tomorrow I gotta go to a party and Sunday I have to pack so I will upload whatever I write either on Saturday night ( if you're lucky) or Sunday morning, probably around 10 or so. Take into consideration that I will be getting back at around 11:00 pm -2:00 am so don't get, your hopes up, it's going to take a lot to keep me from uploading but since my computer is so slow I might wait until the morning. And you never know I might post something over the week just to let you know how's it going and I might drop a few details here and there. Actually I just uploaded a new story and if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to incorporate them into it. And don't forget when school starts I won't be uploading during the week, only weekends. I am sorry but this is a huge year, 8th grade, and I probably won't upload anything from September to like the end or middle of October, because I have to take a Catholic High school entrance exam (CO-OP). I am crazy nervous for High school because I can only imagine how hard it will be. But I can't wait until Christmas break when I can o my very first Avengers Christmas fic, gonna be so much fun.

**Do me a huge favor and let everyone you know about my stories, I want to get a lot of people to read them, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks Again!**

**:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~:._.:*~* :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. ****:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**


End file.
